


Nine、

by MakyoApril_1039



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakyoApril_1039/pseuds/MakyoApril_1039





	Nine、

王源现在被反身摁在厕所隔间的隔板上，王俊凯的性器在他身后进出，他也不知道怎么变成这样。

本来王源去医务室找王俊凯，又有那些莺莺燕燕的来找他说着有的没的。王源就冲进去跟他说自个儿不舒服，王俊凯就撇下那些女生坐到办公桌前问他哪儿不舒服。

“头疼，胸闷。”  
“什么时候开始的？”  
“不久之前。”  
王俊凯视线越过他对后面几个女生说要给他检查，让几个女生没事就先回去上课了。

“先去病床上躺着。”

王源照做了，王俊凯就装模作样拿了听诊器掀开他的衣服在胸口听了一下。现在是四月底了，南方早就热了起来，但是在空调房里冰冷的听诊器还是有点刺激皮肤。

“你是不是吃了什么东西？”  
“没有。”  
“真的没有吗？可我感觉你这病症是吃多了醋。”  
“我从小就不吃醋。”  
“那让我检查一下你口腔里有没有醋味。”

说完就把舌头伸进了他嘴里，对他的舌头又是舔又是吸，还把上颚和牙齿都舔了一遍。

“嗯，是没有。还有点甜。”  
“你每次都这么说。”

王俊凯发现王源的泪腺比较发达，每次只要接吻稍微深一点，他的眼睛就迅速蒙上一层水雾。

真要命。

“那我再好好给你检查一下身体。”

说完就开始揉他的乳尖。王源这里也很敏感，每次逗弄都能很快有反应。

“每次弄这里你都会发出可爱的声音。”  
“闭嘴……你放开我……嗯啊……”  
“都这样了你确定要我放开你？”王俊凯揉了揉王源已经兴奋的胯间。

“你一定要在这里……”  
“那我们换个地方。”  
“嗯？”

然后王源就被直接扛到厕所来了。

“你就不怕有人来……”  
“这是教学区的厕所，上课时间谁来？”  
“为什么要在这……”  
“这个点刚清洗过。”

王源真是对他没话说，更无语的是他还从口袋里掏出了避孕套。感觉他准备好了随时随地要上自己。

茎身被温热的肠肉紧紧包裹，越紧越是刺激王俊凯动作加快，火热地摩擦爽得他太阳穴都在跳。随着顶弄王源只觉得快感从后穴一阵阵传上来，咬着自己食指的第二指节让自己不要喊出来。王俊凯拿开他的手，把自己的手指伸给他。

“宝宝，别把自己咬坏了。”  
“唔……哥……”  
“嘘——”

男厕所的门有人打开了，更让王源紧张的是他听到了熟悉的声音。

“王源每次自习课都跑哪去了？真怪。”

文嘉柯的声音吓得王源差点腿软，王俊凯抱着他直接坐到了盖着的马桶上。王俊凯的性器还在王源身体里，坐下来的瞬间整根没进去，王源咬得他的食指渗出了铁锈味。  
王俊凯没说什么，只是紧紧搂着他等他情绪稍微平复一些，又开始了顶弄。为了不弄出动静让隔间外面的人注意到，王俊凯只是缓缓地动作，磨着王源的穴肉。王源不可置信地回头看他，他还是保持下身的动作。  
缓慢的摩擦不比强有力的动作，磨得人难耐又迷乱。王源只能用已经有些微微颤抖的手扶过王俊凯的脸索求他的亲吻来缓解。

隔间外的人好像在洗手池的镜子前停留了一会才离开。外面的门合上那一瞬间王俊凯用力顶了一下，王源不禁仰头深呼吸，所有呻吟都噎在喉咙里。

快感从下腹传上来，前面没得到什么安抚，王源就自己伸手弄了两下，王俊凯发现了，抱着他站起来，让他面对着马桶那边，手被王俊凯扼住两个手腕交叉摁在墙上。  
身后的人用脚把马桶盖踢开，让王源的分身对着它。王俊凯在他身后一边顶弄手上一直揉捏他的乳尖，王源不敢叫出声只能用急促的呼吸代替呻吟，被顶到敏感处的时候还是忍不住发出了细细的一声。身后被戳弄的某点和胸前被不停揉捏的乳尖让王源感觉体内一股股血气往下冲，想释放就是还差点什么。

“哥哥……你让我弄一下前面……”  
“不行，”王俊凯又加快了动作，“哥哥想要你就这样出来。”  
王源被他弄得又要哭了，“不……做不到……哥哥……”  
“感受我，不要怕。”  
王源还是摇头说不行，王俊凯贴上他的背，在他耳边让他叫自己的名字。  
“王俊凯……”  
“再叫。”  
“呜……王俊凯……”  
“宝宝……”  
耳语变成了被舔舐耳廓，身后的动作越发强有力，王源在王俊凯怀里全身颤抖，终于在哭出来的同时高潮。

他想回头埋怨身后的人，却感觉后面的抽插还在继续，顶得他快站不住脚。刚刚激烈的高潮让他身体有点麻木，后穴感觉有点不适。  
“哥哥……不舒服……”  
“乖，待会让你更舒服。”  
“什么……？”

除了两个人的喘息声还能听见身后摩擦滋滋的水声，王源呜呜咽咽地求王俊凯出去，他却没有一点停下的意思。  
“哥哥……俊凯……快出去……”  
“宝宝，再一下就好……”  
“呜……求求你……俊凯……”  
王俊凯却好像没听到一样，王源一直哭着，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。忽然一个温暖的触感，王俊凯用右手帮他擦去眼泪，王源毫不留情地在他鱼际咬了一口。

忽然王源感觉好像不那么难受了，而且冒出了一种比之前更兴奋的快感，不自觉地扭动腰肢。他的身前又硬起来了，不同于要射精的感觉……

“哥哥……不要……不要弄了……”  
“你身子比刚才还兴奋。”  
王俊凯说的没错，他现在快感比之前更强烈，可是这个快感带给他的身体反应让他羞于启齿。他害怕在王俊凯面前被他看到自己这个样子，快感和羞耻感同时袭来，眼泪都顺着脸颊到下巴失去附着物而滴下。

“俊凯……求你……真的不要了……”

“宝宝，别憋着自己了。”

“俊凯……俊凯……”  
“拜托你……呜呜……不要了……”

又一阵高潮感，一股清热的液体从王源的性器喷出来，不是那个乳白色的稠状物。同时王俊凯被他后穴收缩一刺激也终于释放了出来。  
王源能感觉到自己后穴里那个东西在一下一下跳动，意味着这一次结束了，但是眼泪还是止不住地流，呼吸都没办法顺畅，还在抽泣。王俊凯右手搂着他的腰，左手松开了对他手腕的束缚，去握住避孕套的底端退出他的身体。王源只能靠小臂和墙的摩擦力以及王俊凯搂着他腰的手支撑着身体，腿已经整个软掉了在抖。

王俊凯用纸帮他擦干净和让他上身靠着自己帮他穿裤子的整个过程，王源都像废了一样。包括王俊凯把他转过来亲吻的时候他都没有力气回应王俊凯的吻，只能勉强用手指捏着王俊凯的衣摆。去洗手池前洗脸也是王俊凯把他抱过去帮他洗的。  
王俊凯看他这样也是心疼，觉得这次会不会太过了。王源已经有点懵了，但是王俊凯温柔地帮他洗去脸上的泪痕的时候，他还是痴痴地喊了声哥哥。

王俊凯觉得自己内心简直炸成烟花。


End file.
